taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Taymojis
Taymojis are the emojis that were used in Taylor's now discontinued mobile game, "The Swift Life." The emojis were designed after Taylor and her songs. They came in packs and could be used to decorate posts, leave reactions on other people's posts, and collect! Each Taymoji had a unique description, ranging from her lyrics, to sayings, to fun facts! ...Ready For It? Ready For It Taymoji 1.jpeg|But if I’m a thief, then he can join the heist... Ready For It Taymoji 2.jpeg|Partial eclipse of the heart. Ready For It Taymoji 3.jpeg|I literally heart you. Ready For It Taymoji 4.jpeg|Roses are red, this flower is also red... Ready For It Taymoji 5.jpeg|Are you ready for it? Ready For It Taymoji 6.jpeg|No one has to know... Ready For It Taymoji 7.jpeg|I can be a phantom. Ready For It Taymoji 8.jpeg|Let the games begin! Look What You Made Me Do LWYMMD Taymoji 1.jpeg|I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me. LWYMMD Taymoji 2.jpeg|Current mood: Over it. LWYMMD Taymoji 3.jpeg|You just made my list. LWYMMD Taymoji 4.jpeg|Go on... LWYMMD Taymoji 5.jpeg|In the nick of time! LWYMMD Taymoji 6.jpeg|Who’s going to spill the tea? LWYMMD Taymoji 7.jpeg|Can’t come to the phone right now. LWYMMD Taymoji 8.jpeg|All I think about is karma. Gorgeous Gorgeous Taymoji 1.jpeg|Touching my hand in the darkened room... Gorgeous Taymoji 2.jpeg|Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine... Gorgeous Taymoji 3.jpeg|Your magnetic field is a little too strong... Gorgeous Taymoji 4.jpeg|Compacts date from the early 1990s. Gorgeous Taymoji 5.jpeg|But what can I say? You’re gorgeous... Gorgeous Taymoji 6.jpeg|What is joy without sorrow? Gorgeous Taymoji 7.jpeg|I’m so furious at you for making me feel this way... Gorgeous Taymoji 8.jpeg|You make me so happy, it turns back to sad... Shake It Off Shake It Off Taymoji 1.jpeg|A-OK! Shake It Off Taymoji 2.jpeg|Toot your own horn. Shake It Off Taymoji 3.jpeg|Taylor is always cheering for you! Shake It Off Taymoji 4.jpeg|The first World Championship for individual rhythmic gymnastics was held in 1963 in Budapest. Shake It Off Taymoji 5.jpeg|These ancient musical devices played magnetized tapes called cassettes! Shake It Off Taymoji 6.jpeg|Picture perfect. Shake It Off Taymoji 7.jpeg|The highest rank for a female ballerina is Prima ballerina assoluta. Shake It Off Taymoji 8.jpeg|Go Team Swift! New Year's Day NYD Taymoji 1.jpeg|Don’t read the last page... NYD Taymoji 2.jpeg|There’s glitter on the floor after the party. NYD Taymoji 3.jpeg|I won’t forget you! NYD Taymoji 4.jpeg|Burning the candle at all ends. NYD Taymoji .jpeg|My lucky coin! NYD Taymoji 6.jpeg|Take a picture, it’ll last longer. NYD Taymoji 7.jpeg|Standing in a nice dress... NYD Taymoji 8.jpeg|Let me paint you a picture. Blank Space Blank Space Taymoji 1.jpeg|Heeere’s Taylor! Blank Space Taymoji .jpeg|Release the hounds! Blank Space Taymoji -0.jpeg|New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine. Blank Space Taymoji -1.jpeg|Someone give this candy a kiss. Blank Space Taymoji 5.jpeg|I wonder if trees mind when lovers carve their names into their bark. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say yes. Blank Space Taymoji 6.jpeg|Is there anything Taylor can’t do? Blank Space Taymoji 7.jpeg|Eating an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Insane exes, not so much. Blank Space Taymoji 8.jpeg|That’s one way to cut a cake. Call It What You Want CIWYW Taymoji 1.jpeg|Is this on? CIWYW Taymoji 2.jpeg|Love can be a prickly thing. CIWYW Taymoji 3.jpeg|Always find a way to shine through. CIWYW Taymoji 4.jpeg|Look, we caused a chain reaction. CIWYW Taymoji .jpeg|My baby’s fit like a daydream. CIWYW Taymoji 6.jpeg|You’ve got my stamp of approval. CIWYW Taymoji 7.jpeg|Loves me like I’m brand new. CIWYW Taymoji 8.jpeg|Bridges burn, I never learn. Bad Blood Bad Blood Taymoji 1.jpeg|Hey, is that the old Taylor? Bad Blood Taymoji 2.jpeg|These kinds of wounds they last and they last. Bad Blood Taymoji 3.jpeg|BAM! POW! Bad Blood Taymoji 4.jpeg|Safety first! Bad Blood Taymoji 5.jpeg|Always check the batteries in your explosion detector. Bad Blood Taymoji 6.jpeg|Can’t hurt me! Bad Blood Taymoji 7.jpeg|Pound it out! Bad Blood Taymoji 8.jpeg|No teddy bears were harmed in the making of this image. I Did Something Bad IDSB Taymoji 1.jpeg|So hot right now... IDSB Taymoji 2.jpeg|They’re burning all the witches even if you aren’t one! IDSB Taymoji 3.jpeg|Lit. IDSB Taymoji 4.jpeg|They got their pitchforks... IDSB Taymoji 5.jpeg|You make my heart soar! IDSB Taymoji 6.jpeg|I don’t regret it one bit. IDSB Taymoji 7.jpeg|They say I did something bad... IDSB Taymoji 8.jpeg|Sssizzle! I Knew You Were Trouble IKYWT Taymoji 1.jpeg|Be careful who you give the key to your heart. IKYWT Taymoji .jpeg|Always have an ace up your sleeve. IKYWT Taymoji 3.jpeg|Paint it black. IKYWT Taymoji 4.jpeg|Heart-breaker alert! IKYWT Taymoji 5.jpeg|It’s an 8 Ball, but is it magic? IKYWT Taymoji 6.jpeg|Classics never go out of style. IKYWT Taymoji 7.jpeg|But it still gets 13 channels! IKYWT Taymoji 8.jpeg|A heart of stone can really weigh you down. King Of My Heart King of My Heart Taymoji 1.jpeg|Checkmate. King of My Heart Taymoji 2.jpeg|Guaranteed to have you home by midnight! King of My Heart Taymoji 3.jpeg|The stone of love, energy, passion, power and a zest for life. King of My Heart Taymoji 4.jpeg|Lions symbolize strength, courage and leadership. King of My Heart Taymoji 5.jpeg|Fit for a queen! King of My Heart Taymoji 6.jpeg|You rule my heart! King of My Heart Taymoji 7.jpeg|The sceptre to rule them all! King of My Heart Taymoji 8.jpeg|Long live the queen! We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together WANEGBT Taymoji 1.jpeg|Stop and high five someone! WANEGBT Taymoji 2.jpeg|Uhhh... NO! WANEGBT Taymoji 3.jpeg|Perfect for when you just wanna horse around! WANEGBT Taymoji 4.jpeg|The roar of a lion can be heard up to five miles away! WANEGBT Taymoji .jpeg|It takes over 70 different pieces of wood to make a single violin. WANEGBT Taymoji 6.jpeg|They have to sleep sometime. WANEGBT Taymoji 7.jpeg|Blue Ducks are also called Whio. WANEGBT Taymoji 8.jpeg|Cats’ eyes only need to see one sixth as much light as ours to see clearly. Don't Blame Me DBM Taymoji 1.jpeg|Catch! DBM Taymoji 2.jpeg|Get your calamine lotion ready... DBM Taymoji 3.jpeg|Is it just me or is the room spinning? DBM Taymoji 4.jpeg|I only have eyes for you. Speak Now Speak Now Taymoji 1.jpeg|Speak Now... or forever hold your peace. Speak Now Taymoji 2.jpeg|You wish it was me, don’t you? Speak Now Taymoji 3.jpeg|Catch it! Speak Now Taymoji 4.jpeg|Speak Now is Taylor’s third studio album and was written entirely by her. Speak Now Taymoji 5.jpeg|I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin’ in on a white veil occasion... Speak Now Taymoji 6.jpeg|Give yourself a hand. Speak Now Taymoji 7.jpeg|Just one more piece... Speak Now Taymoji 8.jpeg|Sure, it’s cool when people release doves during a wedding, but where do those birds go? Delicate Delicate Taymoji 1.jpeg|Don’t crack! Delicate Taymoji 2.jpeg|A blue butterfly - make a wish! Delicate Taymoji 3.jpeg|Stay cool. Delicate Taymoji 4.jpeg|Blue bird of happiness. Love Story Love Story Taymoji 1.jpeg|Love Story follows the story of Romeo & Juliet. Love Story Taymoji .jpeg|Affluent Romans often wore keys as rings on their fingers. Love Story Taymoji 3.jpeg|Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow... Love Story Taymoji 4.jpeg|Don’t waste your love on somebody, who doesn’t value it. Love Story Taymoji 5.jpeg|For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo. Love Story Taymoji 6.jpeg|Taylor wrote “Love Story” in 20 minutes. Love Story Taymoji 7.jpeg|These cherries are sweet on each other. Love Story Taymoji 8.jpeg|Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. So It Goes... SIG Taymoji 1.jpeg|Wanna see a magic trick? SIG Taymoji .jpeg|Too hot to handle! SIG Taymoji 3.jpeg|Cut me into pieces... SIG Taymoji 4.jpeg|Make like the bunny and disappear! SIG Taymoji 5.jpeg|Spiffy and sparkling! SIG Taymoji 6.jpeg|Magical ribbons just keep on giving! SIG Taymoji 7.jpeg|I’m so puzzled! Our Song Our Song Taymoji 1.jpeg|The quickest way to your crush’s heart is a mixtape. Our Song Taymoji 2.jpeg|Talk - and dial! - real slow. Our Song Taymoji 3.jpeg|You can call this a tomato light, but you shouldn’t. Our Song Taymoji 4.jpeg|Taylor Swift’s eponymous album reached number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart. Our Song Taymoji 5.jpeg|Classic Taylor red. Our Song Taymoji 6.jpeg|Think pink. Our Song Taymoji 7.jpeg|Taylor performed Our Song at her high school talent show. Our Song Taymoji 8.jpeg|A bed of flowers is romantic, but probably bad for your back. Getaway Car Getaway Car Taymoji 1.jpeg|Just a friendly wave! Getaway Car Taymoji 2.jpeg|Home is where the heart is. Getaway Car Taymoji 3.jpeg|This neon car is red hot! Getaway Car Taymoji 4.jpeg|Stop right there! Getaway Car Taymoji 5.jpeg|That’s the key! Getaway Car Taymoji 6.jpeg|You make my heart race! Tim McGraw Tim McGraw Taymoji 1.jpeg|Taylor is friends with Tim McGraw. Tim McGraw Taymoji 2.jpeg|Acorns don’t grow on acorn trees, they grow on oak trees. Tim McGraw Taymoji 3.jpeg|The largest pumpkin pie ever made weighted over 350 pounds. Tim McGraw Taymoji 4.jpeg|Tim McGraw peaked at number 6 on the Billboard Country Song chart. Tim McGraw Taymoji 5.jpeg|That’s a 10 gallon hat on a 2 gallon head, partner. Tim McGraw Taymoji 6.jpeg|Taylor wrote Tim McGraw in math class. Tim McGraw Taymoji 7.jpeg|If you ever had one of these stolen, you might be living in a country song. Tim McGraw Taymoji 8.jpeg|In a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read. Dancing With Our Hands Tied DWOHT Taymoji 1.jpeg|My love had been frozen... DWOHT Taymoji 2.jpeg|Is there a secret message inside this heart? DWOHT Taymoji 3.jpeg|Can I be your tiny dancer? DWOHT Taymoji 4.jpeg|My hands are tied! Wildest Dreams Wildest Dreams Taymoji 1.jpeg|Popcorn kernels can pop up to 3 feet. Wildest Dreams Taymoji 2.jpeg|Never miss a chance to shine. Wildest Dreams Taymoji 3.jpeg|And... ACTION! Wildest Dreams Taymoji 4.jpeg|I bet these memories follow you around. Wildest Dreams Taymoji .jpeg|Remember, a zebra can’t change its stripes, but you’re not a zebra. Wildest Dreams Taymoji 6.jpeg|Took me two hours to get my mane looking like this. Wildest Dreams Taymoji 7.jpeg|He’s so tall, and handsome as hell. Wildest Dreams Taymoji 8.jpeg|We soar on the loftiness of our dreams. Dress Dress Taymoji 1.jpeg|A bittersweet treat! Dress Taymoji 2.jpeg|Your love is electric! Dress Taymoji 3.jpeg|Love you with every beat of my heart! Dress Taymoji 4.jpeg|That’s one way to keep track of your glass. Dress Taymoji .jpeg|You made your mark on me... Dress Taymoji 6.jpeg|All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation... Dress Taymoji 7.jpeg|You’re such a colorful person! Mean Mean Taymoji 1.jpeg|What’s a villain without a pointy mustache? Mean Taymoji 2.jpeg|Strike a pose! Mean Taymoji 3.jpeg|Next stop, Taylorville! Mean Taymoji 4.jpeg|Autumn is a special time when every leaf is as beautiful as a flower. Mean Taymoji 5.jpeg|Fiddlesticks! Mean Taymoji .jpeg|This banjo is lookin’ for a duel! Mean Taymoji 7.jpeg|No matter who you are, everyone is a star in their own way. Mean Taymoji 8.jpeg|This little piggy is bankin’ on you! This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things TIWWCHNT Taymoji 1.jpeg|A feather boa goes with EVERYTHING! TIWWCHNT Taymoji 2.jpeg|Swimming in a champagne sea... TIWWCHNT Taymoji 3.jpeg|Some classy wheels! TIWWCHNT Taymoji 4.jpeg|Party’s over! TIWWCHNT Taymoji .jpeg|This is why we can’t have nice things... TIWWCHNT Taymoji 6.jpeg|I’m locking the gates! TIWWCHNT Taymoji 7.jpeg|Show your love for art! Style Style Taymoji 1.jpeg|And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like. Style Taymoji 2.jpeg|You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye. Style Taymoji 3.jpeg|When we met, there was definitely a spark. Style Taymoji .jpeg|The tides are waves caused by the gravitational pull of the moon. Style Taymoji 5.jpeg|Guess who? Style Taymoji 6.jpeg|Going for the whole femme fatale thing. Style Taymoji 7.jpeg|Lightning is attracted to tall things, so Taylor should be careful during a storm. Style Taymoji 8.jpeg|The Romans thought that breaking a mirror gave you bad luck for seven years. Out Of The Woods OOTW Taymoji 1.jpeg|Awooooooooooooooooooooooo! OOTW Taymoji 2.jpeg|Firefly was created by Joss Whedon, a self-proclaimed Swiftie. OOTW Taymoji 3.jpeg|Hey, can someone point me to the nearest ocean? OOTW Taymoji .jpeg|My mountain is bigger than your mountain. OOTW Taymoji 5.jpeg|Sometimes you have to lose something to find what you’re really looking for. OOTW Taymoji 6.jpeg|Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr OOTW Taymoji -0.jpeg|Nourish love and it will grow. OOTW Taymoji -1.jpeg|But the monsters turned out to be just trees. Picture to Burn Picture to Burn Taymoji 1.jpeg|If you absolutely have to toilet paper someone’s house, go with 1-ply. You’ll save trees. Picture to Burn Taymoji 2.jpeg|Matches were invented after the lighter. Probably. Picture to Burn Taymoji 3.jpeg|Good from far but far from good. Picture to Burn Taymoji 4.jpeg|Bullseye! Picture to Burn Taymoji 5.jpeg|No. No. No. Picture to Burn Taymoji 6.jpeg|The picture I understand, but this is going overboard. Picture to Burn Taymoji 7.jpeg|As far as I’m concerned, you’re just another picture to burn. Picture to Burn Taymoji 8.jpeg|You set my heart on fire. Wonderland Wonderland Taymoji 1.jpeg|Every rose has a thorn. Wonderland Taymoji .jpeg|Sweet dreams. Wonderland Taymoji 3.jpeg|I’m late! I’m late! For a very important date! Wonderland Taymoji -0.jpeg|Everybody loves a fungi. Wonderland Taymoji -1.jpeg|Sometimes I’ve believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. -Lewis Carol Wonderland Taymoji 5.jpeg|You put a sparkle in my heart. Wonderland Taymoji 7.jpeg|Ruler of my heart. Wonderland Taymoji -2.jpeg|Fell down the rabbit hole. Welcome to New York WTNY Taymoji 1.jpeg|Taylor chose Welcome to NY to be the first song on 1989, because the city had a profound influence on her life during the recording of the album. WTNY Taymoji 2.jpeg|When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors, took our broken hearts and put them in a drawer. WTNY Taymoji .jpeg|Only about 60% of New York’s subway system is underground. WTNY Taymoji 4.jpeg|There are roughly 13,000 taxis in NYC. WTNY Taymoji 5.jpeg|April 26 is National Pretzel Day. WTNY Taymoji -0.jpeg|Coffee is one of Taylor’s favorite drinks. WTNY Taymoji 7.jpeg|Sorry, ketchup. Mustard is the most popular hot dog topping in America. WTNY Taymoji 8.jpeg|Taylor moved to the Big Apple in 2014. I Know Places I Know Places Taymoji 1.jpeg|Compasses and love both work by magnetism. I Know Places Taymoji 2.jpeg|Lights flash and we run for the fences. I Know Places Taymoji 3.jpeg|They are the hunters... I Know Places Taymoji 4.jpeg|Find your own path. I Know Places Taymoji 5.jpeg|There are over 20 species of vulture across the world. I Know Places Taymoji .jpeg|...we are the foxes. I Know Places Taymoji -0.jpeg|A rose by any other flame. I Know Places Taymoji 8.jpeg|Love will find a way. Clean Clean Taymoji 1.jpeg|A daisy is technically two flowers - the outer layer petals count as one and the inner yellow petals are another. Clean Taymoji .jpeg|Vanilla comes from Vanilla planifoila, a species of orchid. Clean Taymoji -0.jpeg|I think I’m finally clean. Clean Taymoji 4.jpeg|What does it take to get a drink ‘round here? Clean Taymoji -1.jpeg|When someone rains on your parade, wear a raincoat. Clean Taymoji -2.jpeg|When life gives you rain... Clean Taymoji 7.jpeg|Always remember to bask in the glory of your awesomeness. Clean Taymoji 8.jpeg|...make rainbows. Fearless Fearless Taymoji 1.jpeg|Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. Fearless Taymoji 2.jpeg|I’m serious. One more time and you’re getting the boot. 8AD41EEA-937E-45C4-ACF6-FAC307535512.jpeg|Finally perfected my hand heart. Fearless Taymoji 4.jpeg|Never, never, never give up. Fearless Taymoji 5.jpeg|Ain’t pianos grand? Fearless Taymoji 6.jpeg|I can picture us together. Fearless Taymoji 7.jpeg|My hat’s off to you. Fearless Taymoji 8.jpeg|March to your own beat. White Horse White Horse Taymoji 1.jpeg|Wikka-wikka-wikka-WOW! Wikka-WOW! Wikka-we’re breaking up. White Horse Taymoji 2.jpeg|Apply in case of sick burns. White Horse Taymoji 3.jpeg|Turn it to 11! White Horse Taymoji 4.jpeg|Life is like a carousel, full of ups and downs. White Horse Taymoji 5.jpeg|Broken, but never beyond repair. White Horse Taymoji 6.jpeg|No sparkly hearts allowed! White Horse Taymoji 7.jpeg|You win a game of hearts by losing all of yours. White Horse Taymoji 8.jpeg|Storm outside, storm inside. 22 22 Taymoji 1.jpeg|The bowler hat is also known as a derby. 22 Taymoji .jpeg|It feels like one of those nights... 22 Taymoji 3.jpeg|Shade is better for lounging than throwing. 22 Taymoji 4.jpeg|Surf’s up! 22 Taymoji 5.jpeg|The WooMaster 4000! Make sure your “woos” are heard ‘round the world! 22 Taymoji 6.jpeg|You’re the perfect mix. 22 Taymoji 7.jpeg|We all scream for ice cream! 22 Taymoji 8.jpeg|I’m coconuts for you. You Belong with Me YBWM Taymoji 1.jpeg|A purrfect bow tie! YBWM Taymoji 2.jpeg|Brush it off! YBWM Taymoji 3.jpeg|Your yearbook picture is supposed to be embarrassing, so you can laugh about it later. YBWM Taymoji 4.jpeg|Put on your game face! YBWM Taymoji .jpeg|We’ve got spirit! Yes, we do! YBWM Taymoji 6.jpeg|Touchdown! YBWM Taymoji 7.jpeg|If you call this a licorice stick, some jazz types might know what you’re talking about. YBWM Taymoji 8.jpeg|Bwah-bwah! Teardrops on My Guitar TOMG Taymoji 1.jpeg|Taylor wrote Teardrops on My Guitar on the way home from school. TOMG Taymoji 2.jpeg|Slime, snails, and puppy dog tails. TOMG Taymoji .jpeg|Archery first appeared in the Olympics in 1900. TOMG Taymoji 4.jpeg|Quick! Make a wish! TOMG Taymoji 5.jpeg|We’re so in tune. TOMG Taymoji -0.jpeg|Who’s chopping onions in here? TOMG Taymoji -1.jpeg|It’s a love note. Get it? TOMG Taymoji -2.jpeg|Sugar, spice and everything nice. Mine Mine Taymoji 1.jpeg|Have your cake and eat it too! Mine Taymoji 2.jpeg|Don’t let your heart sink. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Mine Taymoji 3.jpeg|We’ll be together 5ever! Mine Taymoji 4.jpeg|Sleeping like a baby. Mine Taymoji 5.jpeg|Braced myself for the goodbye, ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known. Mine Taymoji 6.jpeg|Say cheese! Mine Taymoji 7.jpeg|But we’ve got bills to pay. Mine Taymoji .jpeg|When in doubt, add balloons. How You Get the Girl HYGTG Taymoji 1.jpeg|Share the love. HYGTG Taymoji 2.jpeg|As long as it’s not Friday, I think we’re good. HYGTG Taymoji 3.jpeg|BOO! HYGTG Taymoji 5.jpeg|What did I tell you? Good as new! HYGTG Taymoji 5-0.jpeg|Hurry up! I’m timing you. HYGTG Taymoji 6.jpeg|I would wait forever and ever. HYGTG Taymoji 7.jpeg|Love is knocking at the door. HYGTG Taymoji 8.jpeg|Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. You Are In Love YAIL Taymoji 1.jpeg|You’re toast! YAIL Taymoji 2.jpeg|Handle with care... YAIL Taymoji 3.jpeg|Enough said! YAIL Taymoji 4.jpeg|You’re pushing the wrong button. YAIL Taymoji 5.jpeg|Love isn’t a destination. It’s a journey! YAIL Taymoji 6.jpeg|Take the scenic route. YAIL Taymoji 7.jpeg|I keep you close to my heart/ YAIL Taymoji 8.jpeg|Sometimes you need to shake things up. Back to December FB8853A8-87A5-4666-940F-842D0E39B510.jpeg|A lot of things can be fixed with a warm bath. BTD 2.jpeg|You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye. BTD Taymoji 3.jpeg|A moment frozen in time. BTD Taymoji 4.jpeg|Wait, did you say we’re getting a cat? BTD Taymoji 5.jpeg|It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you... BTD Taymoji 6.jpeg|Can I get a hug? BTD Taymoji 7.jpeg|Cool it! BTD Taymoji 8.jpeg|It’s better to have a warm heart than a cold one. I know. Deep. New Romantics NR Taymoji 1.jpeg|Cool in the shade! NR Taymoji 2.jpeg|The most expensive guitar sold for more than $2,700,000. NR Taymoji 3.jpeg|Handshakes started in 5th century BC. NR Taymoji 4.jpeg|Celebrate with sparkles! NR Taymoji 5.jpeg|My cats wished they had thumbs so bad. I see them staring at mine like all jealous. NR Taymoji 6.jpeg|Hands in the air! NR Taymoji 7.jpeg|Full health! NR Taymoji 8.jpeg|Party like it’s 1989. The Story of Us TSOU Taymoji 1.jpeg| Like an eraser, trust gets smaller with every mistake. TSOU Taymoji 2.jpeg| If you can shred on the guitar, it really doesn't matter what you wear. TSOU Taymoji 3.jpeg|Saved by the bell! TSOU Taymoji 4.jpeg|Hindsight is 20-20. TSOU Taymoji 5.jpeg| The Story of Us is set in the key of E major, if you're wondering. TSOU Taymoji 6.jpeg| S stands for super, stunning, smart and... Swift. TSOU Taymoji 7.jpeg| The Story of Us was the first Taylor video to have a sad ending. TSOU Taymoji 8.jpeg| The Story of Us is about Taylor sitting near one of her ex-boyfriends at an awards show. All You Had to Do Was Stay AYHTDWS Taymoji 1.jpeg|Don’t forget to stop and smell the pink flowers. AYHTDWS Taymoji 2.jpeg|Unlock the love! AYHTDWS Taymoji 3.jpeg|A one way ticket to... AYHTDWS Taymoji 4.jpeg|We’re all just pieces in a giant puzzle looking for the perfect fit. AYHTDWS Taymoji 5.jpeg|This frame is reserved for that special someone. AYHTDWS Taymoji 6.jpeg|You have the key to my heart. AYHTDWS Taymoji 7.jpeg|Put the pieces together. AYHTDWS Taymoji 8.jpeg|Pucker up! I Wish You Would IWYW Taymoji 1.jpeg|Purretty please! IWYW Taymoji 2.jpeg|It’s 2AM. Do you know where your digital clock is? IWYW Taymoji 3.jpeg|The harder you work, the less luck you need. IWYW Taymoji 4.jpeg|Make a wish! IWYW Taymoji 5.jpeg|Cupid’s got good aim. IWYW Taymoji 6.jpeg|Before texts, you had to send your messages in a bottle. IWYW Taymoji 7.jpeg|Make another wish! IWYW Taymoji 8.jpeg|Gee, you’re getting a lot of wishes. This Love TL Taymoji 1.jpeg|The moon waxes and wanes, but my love does not. TL Taymoji 2.jpeg|Sparkle power, activate! TL Taymoji 3.jpeg|Love glows in the dark. TL Taymoji 4.jpeg|Found it! TL Taymoji 5.jpeg|Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in TL Taymoji 6.jpeg|Drip... drip... drip... TL Taymoji 7.jpeg|Never to return again... TL Taymoji 8.jpeg|You float my boat. Fifteen Fifteen Taymoji 1.jpeg|The sky can’t be the limit when there are already footprints on the moon! Fifteen Taymoji 2.jpeg|Just a great big gate conveniently placed in a completely open space. Fifteen Taymoji 3.jpeg|Music is the true language of love! Fifteen Taymoji 4.jpeg|Keep calm and go acoustic. Fifteen Taymoji 5.jpeg|Tulips are better than one. Get it? Fifteen Taymoji 6.jpeg|A sunflower can grow up to ten feet tall! Fifteen Taymoji 7.jpeg|A chemical reaction gives a firefly their glow, making them bioluminescent. Shiny! Fifteen Taymoji 8.jpeg|Butterflies are proof that change can be a beautiful thing. Begin Again BA Taymoji 1.jpeg|Ah Paris! Je t’aime! BA Taymoji 2.jpeg|What are willow trees so sad about, anyway? BA Taymoji 3.jpeg|I can fly! BA Taymoji 4.jpeg|Take a picture so you have something to burn later. BA Taymoji 5.jpeg|I know where I’m going. BA Taymoji 6.jpeg|Nice wheels! BA Taymoji 7.jpeg|I love coffee and my coffee loves me. BA Taymoji 8.jpeg|Berry tasty! Sparks Fly SF Taymoji 1.jpeg|XIII is the Roman numeral for 13, Taylor’s favorite number! SF Taymoji 2.jpeg|There are 88 keys on a standard piano. SF Taymoji 3.jpeg|I’m not purple. I’m mauve. SF Taymoji 4.jpeg|You can drop the mic, just don’t drop your phone! SF Taymoji 5.jpeg|Drop everything... just not right now! SF Taymoji 6.jpeg|Let your voice be heard. SF Taymoji 7.jpeg|You rock! SF Taymoji 8.jpeg|Fireworks make everything better! Red Red Taymoji 1.jpeg|I’ve heard of singing the blues but... Red Taymoji 2.jpeg|Wave the red flag! Red Taymoji 3.jpeg|Your ticket to happiness. Red Taymoji 4.jpeg|Everyone’s favorite color. Red Taymoji 5.jpeg|I like the beat of your drum. Red Taymoji 6.jpeg|R u ready to rock? Red Taymoji 7.jpeg|Driving down a dead-end street... Red Taymoji 8.jpeg|Loving him was red! Change Change Taymoji 1.jpeg|Can you feel it now? Change Taymoji 2.jpeg|No teardrops here. Change Taymoji 3.jpeg|Repeating history and you’re getting sick of it. Change Taymoji 4.jpeg|We’re getting stronger now. Change Taymoji 5.jpeg|It’s a revolution, throw your hands up. Change Taymoji 6.jpeg|The final blow hits you... Change Taymoji 7.jpeg|Stained glass was invented as early as 675 AD. Change Taymoji 8.jpeg|These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. Hey Stephen Hey Stephen Taymoji 1.jpeg|Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window... Hey Stephen Taymoji 2.jpeg|My head is spinning! Hey Stephen Taymoji 3.jpeg|Can you find the key to my heart? Hey Stephen Taymoji 4.jpeg|They’re dimming the street lights... Hey Stephen Taymoji 5.jpeg|Bundle up! Hey Stephen Taymoji 6.jpeg|Come feel this magic I’ve been feeling since I met you. Hey Stephen Taymoji 7.jpeg|Cause I can’t help it if you look like an angel. Hey Stephen Taymoji 8.jpeg|Can’t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain... Never Grow Up Never Grow Up Taymoji 1.jpeg|There are over 120 different colors of crayons! Never Grow Up Taymoji 2.jpeg|Old film used to be extremely flammable. Never Grow Up Taymoji 3.jpeg|I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight. Never Grow Up Taymoji 4.jpeg|I’d give you all I have, honey. Never Grow Up Taymoji 5.jpeg|Stay strong! Never Grow Up Taymoji 6.jpeg|Your little hands wrapped around my finger... Never Grow Up Taymoji 7.jpeg|There there! Never Grow Up Taymoji 8.jpeg|Zzzzz... Better Than Revenge Better Than Revenge Taymoji 1.jpeg|Why’d you have to go and lock me out when I let you in? Better Than Revenge Taymoji 2.jpeg|Is it hot in here? Better Than Revenge Taymoji 3.jpeg|Snip snip! Better Than Revenge Taymoji 4.jpeg|Just get a cat mask and you’re good to go! Better Than Revenge Taymoji 5.jpeg|Kitty’s got claws! Better Than Revenge Taymoji 6.jpeg|She thinks I’m psycho, ‘cause I like to rhyme her name with things. Better Than Revenge Taymoji 7.jpeg|I would lay my armor down if you’d say you’d rather love than fight. Better Than Revenge Taymoji 8.jpeg|Nothing to see here... Should've Said No Should've Said No Taymoji 1.jpeg|He loves me! Should've Said No Taymoji 2.jpeg|The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone... Should've Said No Taymoji 3.jpeg|Um, what? Should've Said No Taymoji 4.jpeg|I’m on my guard for the rest of the world. Should've Said No Taymoji 5.jpeg|Till death do us part... Should've Said No Taymoji 6.jpeg|Passing notes! Should've Said No Taymoji 7.jpeg|Hmpf! Should've Said No Taymoji 8.jpeg|Oh MY! Enchanted Enchanted Taymoji 1.jpeg|Look into my crystal ball... Enchanted Taymoji 2.jpeg|POOF! Enchanted Taymoji 3.jpeg|Can I wish for more wishes? Enchanted Taymoji 4.jpeg|Counter all your quick remarks... Enchanted Taymoji 5.jpeg|This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go. Enchanted Taymoji 6.jpeg|Fearless has sold over 10 million copies making it a diamond-certified album! Enchanted Taymoji 7.jpeg|Is it worth the risk? Enchanted Taymoji 8.jpeg|I’m hypnotized! Jump Then Fall Jump Then Fall Taymoji 1.jpeg|In 1808, two men had a hot air balloon duel over a lover! Jump Then Fall Taymoji 2.jpeg|Who wants to share? Jump Then Fall Taymoji 3.jpeg|National picnic day is April 21st! Jump Then Fall Taymoji 4.jpeg|Every time you smile, I smile. Jump Then Fall Taymoji 5.jpeg|Taylor’s jet registration is “N898TS” Jump Then Fall Taymoji 6.jpeg|Jump! Then fall into me. Jump Then Fall Taymoji 7.jpeg|I’ll catch you, I’ll catch you. Jump Then Fall Taymoji 8.jpeg|Fallin’ for you! Forever & Always Forever and Always Taymoji 1.jpeg|It rains when you’re here and it rains when you’re gone... Forever and Always Taymoji 2.jpeg|I stare at the phone, he still hasn’t called... Forever and Always Taymoji 3.jpeg|I was there when you said forever and always. Forever and Always Taymoji 4.jpeg|Let’s sail away together. Forever and Always Taymoji 5.jpeg|Stop breaking my heart. Forever and Always Taymoji 6.jpeg|You didn’t mean it, baby. Forever and Always Taymoji 7.jpeg|A group of ravens is called an “unkindness.” Forever and Always Taymoji 8.jpeg|Don’t rain on my parade. Starlight Starlight Taymoji 1.jpeg|Oh my, what a marvelous tune. Starlight Taymoji 2.jpeg|Helium was first discovered on the sun in the 1860’s! Starlight Taymoji 3.jpeg|VIPs only! Starlight Taymoji 4.jpeg|You light up my heart! Starlight Taymoji 5.jpeg|Like we’re made of starlight, starlight. Starlight Taymoji 6.jpeg|Surprise! Starlight Taymoji 7.jpeg|Don’t you see the starlight? Don’t you dream impossible things? Stay Stay Stay Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 1.jpeg|But you carry my groceries, and now I’m always laughin’ Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 2.jpeg|Please! Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 3.jpeg|Talk about lovey-dovey. Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 4.jpeg|You push my buttons. Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 5.jpeg|I heart PB and J. Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 6.jpeg|I think that it’s best if we both stay, stay, stay... Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 7.jpeg|You took the time to memorize me... Stay Stay Stay Taymoji 8.jpeg|I’ve been lovin’ you for quite some time. The Lucky One The Lucky One Taymoji 1.jpeg|I’d bet on you! The Lucky One Taymoji 2.jpeg|And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. The Lucky One Taymoji 3.jpeg|Now it’s big black cars, and Riviera views... The Lucky One Taymoji 4.jpeg|‘Cause now my name is up in lights. The Lucky One Taymoji 5.jpeg|Jackpot! The Lucky One Taymoji 6.jpeg|The four leaves on a four-leaf clover stand for faith, hope, love and luck! The Lucky One Taymoji 7.jpeg|Taylor has been nominated for over 600 awards! The Lucky One Taymoji 8.jpeg|Minted in 1989. Meredith Meredith Taymoji 1.jpeg|Are you training me? Meredith Taymoji 2.jpeg|All dolled up. Meredith Taymoji 3.jpeg|You’re purrrrrrfect. Meredith Taymoji 4.jpeg|You make me want to be a better cat. Meredith Taymoji 5.jpeg|Taylor adopted Meredith on Halloween. Meredith Taymoji 6.jpeg|Admit it. I’m one cool cat. Meredith Taymoji 7.jpeg|What do you mean I can’t be on the bed? I’m cat royalty! Meredith Taymoji 8.jpeg|Meredith is a Scottish fold cat. Olivia Olivia Taymoji 1.jpeg|Cooking up a catastrophe. Olivia Taymoji 2.jpeg|Looking cute is like anything else. Just takes practice. Olivia Taymoji 3.jpeg|It’s time for my cat nap. Olivia Taymoji 4.jpeg|I love parties! Uh, what are we celebrating again? Olivia Taymoji 5.jpeg|Love at first sight. Olivia Taymoji 6.jpeg|Alright, I’m on the case. But I’ll tell you right now, I think it was the dog. Olivia Taymoji 7.jpeg|That’s one small step for a cat, one giant leap for felines. Olivia Taymoji 8.jpeg|Purrrrrty. Gift 1 Gift 1 Taymoji 1.jpeg|You’re like whipped cream - you make everything better. Gift 1 Taymoji 2.jpeg|Out of the frying pan... Gift 1 Taymoji 3.jpeg|Friendships are the sprinkles of life. Gift 1 Taymoji 4.jpeg|Canada has the most doughnut shops per capita in the world. Gift 1 Taymoji 5.jpeg|Keep on rolling! Gift 1 Taymoji 6.jpeg|Measure twice. Bake once. Gift 1 Taymoji 7.jpeg|Nothing better than cookies straight out of the oven. Gift 1 Taymoji 8.jpeg|Rainbow chocolate chip cookies taste better than regular chocolate chip cookies. That’s a scientific fact. Gift 2 Gift 2 Taymoji 1.jpeg|Feel the bass! Gift 2 Taymoji 2.jpeg|We’re like stickers and guitar cases. We were made for each other. Gift 2 Taymoji 3.jpeg|Let’s make sweet music together. Gift 2 Taymoji 4.jpeg|Is there any award Taylor can’t win? Gift 2 Taymoji 5.jpeg|Play it again. Gift 2 Taymoji 6.jpeg|At the age of 20, Taylor became the youngest artist in history to win the award for Album of the Year. Gift 2 Taymoji 7.jpeg|Everything Taylor sings turns to gold (and then platinum). Gift 2 Taymoji 8.jpeg|Ooh, shiny! In the Kitchen In the Kitchen Taymoji 1.jpeg|Whisk me away! In the Kitchen Taymoji 2.jpeg|Doesn’t matter what the question is, chocolate is always the answer. In the Kitchen Taymoji 3.jpeg|That’s my jam! In the Kitchen Taymoji 4.jpeg|That’s how you stack happiness! In the Kitchen Taymoji 5.jpeg|Cheesecake is one of Taylor’s favorite foods. In the Kitchen Taymoji 6.jpeg|Baked with love! In the Kitchen Taymoji 7.jpeg|I flip for you! In the Kitchen Taymoji 8.jpeg|Bakers gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake! In the Kitchen Taymoji 9.jpeg|Big reputation. Faces & Reactions Faces and Reactions Taymoji 1.jpeg|That’s cute. Faces and Reactions Taymoji 2.jpeg|I like that. Faces and Reactions Taymoji 3.jpeg|OMG! Faces and Reactions Taymoji 4.jpeg|AHHH! Faces and Reactions Taymoji 5.jpeg|Hmm... Faces and Reactions Taymoji 6.jpeg|Not amused. Faces and Reactions Taymoji 7.jpeg|I’m listening... Faces and Reactions Taymoji 8.jpeg|Oh my... Achievements Achievements Taymoji 1.jpeg|Get likes on your posts! Achievements Taymoji 2.jpeg|Get Taymoji on your posts! Achievements Taymoji 3.jpeg|Leave SwiftSends on posts! Achievements Taymoji 4.jpeg|Have gifts collected from your posts! Welcome event New Year's Eve event Winter event OOTD event My Hobbies event Category:Games